User talk:Malcadon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The S.T.O.P. vs. S.C.U.M. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patriot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 17:52, 2011 October 19 Adding New Fan Content (joint effort)? I just finished reading all of the content assoicated with the S.T.O.P. vs. S.C.U.M. and would love to contribute some addtional fiction to flesh out the character backgrounds and the "mythology". If you'd like to coordinate something so that the story is streamlined and in synch please let me know. I've purchased a few of the figures and while the figures leave something to be desired regarding the quality (the quality of the arms is fairly bad and the legs flop open like ..well you can imagine ;) ) after some moderate customizing including replacing or upgrading the arms and "thickening" the leg support bar for stiffness the figures are pretty nice. I would have been happy to own one as a kid (and after fixing them up i'm happy to own them now). But for a buck you cant go wrong at all with these figures ..."fixed up" or not. If your associated with this line or know the creator... don't give up on the line or the concept. Having brown skinned heroic characters is a fantastic selling point considering the scarcity of them. The great background stories help tremendously as well. I would suggest having a different Chinese manufacturer take over to increase the quality of the figures. I know many people would happily pay an increase of an additional .25 cents per figure if the arms were improved. As it stands many people i know bought these figures with the sole intent to upgrade them making them play worthy. If the figures didnt require as much work to "upgrade" more people would buy them i'm sure. At one point i literally thought the arms might disintergrate in my hands due to their flimsiness heh. After upgrading the figure though it's now definitely respectable. 2 that i own now have hinge and swivel elbows like the modern GI Joes. tightened upper legs so they can hold a pose with ease and GI Joe "ball jointed" style shoulders (actually pin and disk . The type you see on gi joes). Cyclops looks like he is fresh out of a 1980's "Mad Max" film. That's a positive the line has going for it : it has a good customizing base. With that said i think i should ask now and get it out of the way - are these figures still in your area? I didnt see them in a .99 cents store (or Dollar Tree) so i had to acquire them online. If you have any in your area and you dont mind picking some up for me i'd gladly purchase or trade you for some. Let me know what your after (money, action figures, books, movies, comics, etc. ) in exchange. I agree regarding the back story / cards the figures come with. It's REFRESHING to see a new mythos that hasnt been completely mined (like GI Joe *outside of the new comic book compay IDW's fresh take on the mythos* and other established comic book properties *anything from DC or Marvel). Quite often fan's complain about Hollywood rehashing old properties and not having any new ideas. The same goes for toy companies. The shelves are dominated by properties that are over 25 yrs old in many cases and if they arent they are blockbuster properties that WILL last for 25 yrs (HALO). The days of walking into a store and seeing someones "new" idea i thought were dead. Then i saw STOP vs SCUM. Cheesy...but better than another Transformers knock off line. " While the "brown-pride" angle might make for a good selling point, the way they where produced and sold sounds a little... ironic. XP " '' Funny as i thought the same thing lol. I'll give the creators a bit of a pass though as i know how it is when dealing with Chinese manufacturing companies. The concepts you send over are created using the cheapest possible methods . They final prototype they send you is generally cherry picked and hand painted and the millions (and millions!) of others that are made and shipped out in bulk look like dog shit unless you have product inspectors at the company checking while the figures are being made. I'm preparing to go through this myself in the near future. I don't think the creator was shooting for a brown pride angle though as Patrick O'Malley clearly is Irish. I wonder if he was supposed to have a differnt complexion though... ''"I cant find any info on the lines' creator. The company that produced them have nothing on their website about them - just those shitty Homies. If I did, I would have a number of questions to ask - epically timeline data. " I'll put some effort into seeking out contact information. Between the 2 of us maybe we will come across something. What figures do you collect ? Are you a member of any figure forum (GI Joe or other)? I was / am a big fan of the Larry Hama written filecards as well. They were a critical part of my becoming a life ling GI Joe fan. I dont play any TT games but i am a fan of WH40K mythos to a degree and have customized a few 1:18th space marines. The Black Library novels were pretty good (Gaunts Ghost comes to mind). I'll be reading over the establihsed official and non offcial work again and slowly stat adding my own ideas. My interest is in the organization and political structure that led to the Narco Cartel Wars, Armageddon and European Final Solution. I'd imagine guys who have seen a boatload of action in the Narco Cartel Wars and the hellish nightmare of the Armageddon Wars have to be exhausted from all of conflict spiritually and physcially. Having the civilization they thought they would come home to after a war stripped way from them via the European Final Solution probably pushed men like them into an emotional hole operating on training and instinct more than anything else. Tank and Patriot come to mind. In any event .... this should be creative and fun :) "I don't want to do this. I've seen enough war. We al lhave. But if we don't stop Cyclops ...if we dont stop S.C.U.M. .... humanity will be set back 400 years. We're the last line of defense . There is no one else other than us." 00:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I repose Cyclops every so often and grinning like a kid . It's odd - Hasbro has far better quality in their GI Joe and MU / Comic character lines , Mattel's 1:18th offerings (DCIH , Avatar) are comparable yet i didnt dop coin nor smile over their product yet a $1 KO figure line that looks like someone took a magnifying glass to the figures on a hot sunny day has me internally giddy. Logic clearly has left the building. I'm watching Postman because of you btw. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiet ....Now that i know these figures are more or less scarce i'm appreciating them even more now. I'm a fan of the RAH joe design myself . The newer figures have more flash but ...for some reason theres no "magic" in them. I've seen some kick ass sculpts recently though (they seem to hide the torso swivel better than i've seen on some other 25th style figures). You'd think the juggernaut that is Star Wars would have snared me but , nope, i think i've bought one Star Wars figure in my life (the ball jointed hips ARF Trooper from 2 years or more ago). I watch the Clone Wars show though... I'm a member of Hiss Tank but rarely post . I've made 162 post since 2009 so..yeah. It is what it is. I checked out the Fighting 1:18th . Nice site. "I'm not angry for what they did to me..what they made me. The few memories of what i was before all of..this..suggest i was man deserving of worse. I don't like that man yet i see him in every human being bent on chaos and death. So i'm going to give humanity the chaos & glorious death it wants...just so i can finally get away from them." - Cyclops 11:22, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I've never added content on Wikipedia prior to this evening and i'd like to add a few characters. I want to make sure they fall under the correct category (unaffiliated / independent characters). How do i go about doing this? I've seen yours and creating doesnt seem to be a problem but linking them / categorizing them does. "I don't want to do this. I've seen enough war. We all have. But if we don't stop Cyclops ...if we dont stop S.C.U.M. .... humanity will be set back 400 years. We're the last line of defense . There is no one else other than us." 12:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) BTW...who renamed the title in the address bar of the home page " P.O.O.P vs SCUM " and how can we return it to it's proper name? "I don't want to do this. I've seen enough war. We all have. But if we don't stop Cyclops ...if we dont stop S.C.U.M. .... humanity will be set back 400 years. We're the last line of defense . There is no one else other than us." 14:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What forum is even aware of the STOP vs SCUM toyline enough to care about it or this page? Outside of Hisstank some time ago i havent come across more than 1 other forum in a casual google search that discusses them. I'd actually be interested inreading what other people aer saying about it other than the blog sites that simultaneously blast its quality and give praise to its design and sculpt. *Fairly..they are of shitty quality if you dont customize them lol Is there any way to stop random acts of malicious editing from occurring? I'd prefer not to contribute to a page and then have some ass hat stop by and eff' it all up in between porn site visits :D BTW...thank you very much for the information regarding how to edit the site content. I havent read it yet but i simply used your character format (copy and paste) to create my first Independent Character entry . I hotlinked the name by experimenting with your front page (editing) so...i'm learning on the fly. I'll be making more edits over the next few days. Fleshing out the story and what not. Is there anything you DON'T want altered ? I've left the official characters alone for example..... 09:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) If you dont mind give me your opinion on my independent character Victor Jones biography page.